


Our Secret.

by Southernswampkiss



Category: Roseanne
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, F/M, Incest, Older Man/Younger Woman, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southernswampkiss/pseuds/Southernswampkiss
Summary: Becky has a secret.
Relationships: Becky Conner/Dan Conner
Kudos: 6





	Our Secret.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys this is my first fanfiction on here be gentle lol Becky is 18 in this. Let me know if you want more of her I have a number of fics in mind.

Their room is silent, something it hardly ever is, especially in this house. All the fighting, the screaming, the laughter, so much noise every single day that this moment of silence is appreciated. She's asleep until she hears the front door slam downstairs, silence for a moment before she hears a slow, steady thud of footsteps coming up the stairs.

She doesn't say a word, doesn't make a single sound as she reaches under the oversized T shirt clinging to her body like a nightgown. Slender fingers hooking each side of her panties and yanking them down the length of her legs as she hears their door ease open.

A brief slither of light filling their room, before darkness envelops their room once again. A small beam of moonlight casting through the window, and providing a pathway to her bed. Becky doesn't say anything, just simply tosses her blanket aside shivering at the touch of rough, calloused fingers running up her legs.

She can smell the scent of booze on his breath, feel the heat radiating off of him as his fingers grip into her hips and yank her closer to him. Feel his hard cock pushing her wet, and wanting pussy through his jeans as his lips find hers in the almost dark room.

"I want you, I need to be with you now." Its the only words he spoke since he came in here, but it's all he needs to say as she nods and spreads her legs even further open to him. He's silent as he opens his jeans, hand teasing her pussy for a moment as his weight pushes her back onto the bed beneath him.

Cock thrusting into her as her moans muffle against his shoulder, hips pounding between her legs as her heels rest on either side of his hips. Panting, writhing, moaning with every thrust of his thick hard cock into her wanting depths. She wants to scream out, yell out his name and let the world know how fucking good he makes her feel but she knows she can't.

"Turn over, on your knees." His words are whispered against her ear, panted, heavy, and filled with a want she's heard so many times before and she does ass arching beneath him as his cock slides into her pussy again. Thrusting, denim clad hips clapping against her ass as his hand reaches under her and palms one of her tits.

She's lost in the pleasure, eyes rolling back and mouth hanging open in a silent moan of animal pleasure as he pulls out and shoves his dick into her ass. Fingers twisted into blonde locks, as she jerks forward hips thrusting back and fucking herself on his cock as he groans pounding the small fragile frame beneath his weight.

Its raw, its primal, its so so fucking nasty and wrong but she doesn't care. Her eyes cast over her shoulder, moaning at the sight of him working his cock in and out of her ass, thick, heavy, and shiny with his cum and her juices as his fingers twist tighter in her hair and force her cheek to the mattress.

Heavy balls slapping against her pussy with each thrust. Before he cums in her again, filling her hole and panting against her back. He stays that way for a moment. Cock still inside her, before he pulls back and she feels his dick slip out of her. Neither of them says a word as he zips his jeans and slowly leaves their room.

She's panting, fingers teasing her bare and fucked pussy as she looks down at the bed across from her own and sees her sister's eyes staring back into her own.


End file.
